Damn Friend!
by Al-kun666
Summary: Teman? Mereka adalah mahluk sialan yang akan sangat senang melihat kita terkena sial. Tapi percayalah, se-brengsek apapun teman. Mereka punya sisi baik tertentu. #FriendshipFI2019


**..Damn Friend!..**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy reading~**

Naruto terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Dengan pakaian rapi, dia berdiri disebuah pintu Appartement dengan gugup. Tangan kanannya nampak memegang buket bunga Lavender, sedangkan tangan kirinya nampak tengah bersiap untuk memencet tombol bel yang berada didekat pintu.

**Ting Tong ..**

"Iya, sebentar."

Tak berselang lama Naruto memencet bel, sahutan lembut segera terdengar dari dalam Appartement. Sayup-sayup Naruto bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

**Cklek ..**

Pintu terbuka, dan Naruto bisa melihat sosok bidadari kampusnya, Hyuuga Hinata yang kini hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dan celana pendek selutut. Rambut panjangnya kini nampak diikat dengan gaya pony tail. Wajah Hinata nampak sangat cantik dengan mata bulat, alis ramping, hidung mancung dan bibir tipis yang nampak menggoda.

"A-ah Naruto-kun!"

Wajah Hinata nampak sedikit memerah dan bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka saat dia berkata dengan sedikit kaget. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata segera memencet hidungnya dengan cepat. Sialan, dia terlalu _kawai!_

"Mm, ada perlu apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada ketus yang membuat tubuh Naruto sedikit menegang. Dia masih marah? Ah nampaknya pupus sudah harapan dia untuk berpacaran dengan Hinata. Yang lebih penting, masa iya dia harus bilang kalau dia kesini hanya untuk menyelesaikan tantangan teman-temannya kan? Oke, tenang Naruto, tenang. Bukankah kau sudah menyiapkan dialog dan adegan untuk ini?

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto segera berlutut dengan satu kaki. Tangan kanannya mengangkat buket bunga ditangannya dengan pelan kearah Hinata. Dengan suara melakonis yang menirukan aktor-aktor pria dalam sebuah drama, Naruto berkata, "Kupersembahkan bunga ini ntukmu, wahai dewiku."

Wajah Hinata memerah, dia nampak gugup dan salah tingkah. Dengan kikuk dia menerima buket dari Naruto, dan berbicara dengan suara yang amat sangat lembut, "T-terima kas-" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapan terima kasihnya. Alis rampingnya menaut dengan tajam saat ia mengingat apa yang Naruto telah lakukan minggu kemarin. Dengan dengusan dingin, ia membuang buket ditangannya dan berniat segera masuk kedalam Appartemennya kembali.

Melihat hal ini, wajah Naruto segera berubah pucat pasi. Sudah kuduga ini tidak akan berhasil! Shikamaru sialan! Bukankah dia bilang, wanita akan luluh dengan hal romantis?! Oke, lupakan itu untuk sejenak, dia harus segera menyelesaikan tujuan aslinya. Naruto segera melakukan tindakan lanjutan. Dengan cepat dia meraih tangan Hinata dan perlahan berdiri dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada Hinata.

Mengecup pelan tangan Hinata, Naruto berkata dengan sangat lembut, "Hinata, maukah kau .. ehmm."

Sial, meskipun dia sudah menyiapkan mental, rasanya sangat memalukan jika dia mengucapkannya. Belum lagi dengan sikap Hinata yang masih nampak marah padanya. Berjuang Naruto, demi jatah ramenmu! Berdehem pelan, Naruto kembali menatap Hinata yang kini nampak mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"Hinata, maukah kau membiarkanku meremas dadamu?"

Fyuuuhh~ Naruto menghela nafas lega, akhirnya! Dia berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan dari teman-teman brengseknya. Itu artinya, jatah ramennya terselamatkan! Huhahahaha.

Naruto nampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia tidak memperhatikan Hinata yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah sampai leher. Hinata membuka dan menutup bibirnya dengan kaku, matanya berkedut dengan kesal.

"H-HENTAI!"

**Duakhh .. Braakk ..**

Hinata berteriak dengan kencang, dan mungkin karena refleks, Hinata menendang Naruto dengan sangat keras. Sialnya, apa yang Hinata tendang adalah alat masa depan Naruto. Dengan mata tertutup dan muka yang sepenuhnya memerah, Hinata segera masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar, mengabaikan Naruto yang kini tengah meringkuk seperti udang dengan raut wajah pucat pasi.

"AARRGGHH! NARUTO JUNIOR!"

Seketika, Naruto pingsan dengan tangan yang masih memegang kebanggannya dengan erat.

**...xxXxx...**

Shikamaru dan Kiba nampak tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan puas. Mereka mengabaikan Naruto yang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan cemberut. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya pendiam, kini tampak menahan tawa sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal.

Mereka bertiga tentu saja melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto, karena Appartement Hinata itu berada tepat didepan Appartement mereka. Dan untuk suara, Shikamaru sudah menyuruh Naruto membawa ponsel yang sedang terhubung panggilan dengan ponsel miliknya, sehingga mereka bertiga bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Naruto dan Hinata katakan.

"Ppfftt 'kupersembahkan bunga ini untukmu, wahai dewiku.' Ppftt hahahahaha!"

Saat suasana sedikit mereda, Kiba menirukan kembali gaya Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu didepan Appartement milik Hinata, dan tentu saja itu membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh, tadi itu benar-benar sangat lucu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang ditertawakan oleh ketiga temannya hanya bisa cemberut dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keluhan. Tangannya kini tengah mengelus-ngelus 'junior'nya yang masih sakit karena tendangan Hinata. Nampaknya Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ledekan teman-temannya. Dia hanya agak khawatir dengan masa depannya.

"Ppftttt 'Hinata, maukah kau membiarkanku meremas dadamu?' Ppfftt hahahahaha!"

"Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa hahaha!"

"Pppfftt."

Wajah Naruto memerah, hey! dia juga malu. Bukankah kalian bertiga yang menyuruhku mengatakan hal memalukan semacam itu? Kalau bukan untuk jatah ramennya terancam, dia tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Bagi Naruto, Ramen is everything!

"Haha baiklah, mari kita sudahi ini. Perutku kram karena terlalu banyak tertawa," ucap Kiba yang kini tengah mengelus perutnya dengan raut wajah terhibur. Menoleh kearah Naruto, Kiba tersenyum nakal dan melanjutkan, "Karena masa depan Naruto sudah hancur, mari kita rayakan ini dengan karoke. Tenang, aku yang traktir."

"Hei! Apa maksudnya itu sialan! Masa depanku masih cerah, punyaku masih bisa berdiri!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Kau yakin? Hahaha"

**...xxXxx...**

"Lihat kebunku~ penuh dengan anjing~ ada yang putih dan _hik_ ada yang merah~ lalala."

"Hoaammz~ _hik _kasur~"

"..."

Naruto tersenyum hangat saat ia melihat teman-temannya yang kini sudah tertidur dan mengigau di sofa. Dengan ajakan Kiba, mereka berempat pergi ke tempat karoke yang tak jauh dari situ. Mereka minum-minum sampai mereka mabuk. Untung saja Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit tahan terhadap alkohol. Jadi mereka membopong Shikamaru dan juga Kiba yang sudah mengigau dengan tak karuan.

Sesampainya di Appartement mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke segera menurunkan Kiba dan Shikamaru di sofa tengah. Bahkan Sasuke segera berjalan ke sofa kosong dan segera jatuh tertidur. Mungkin dia juga sedikit mabuk. Kalau masalah alkohol, Naruto adalah yang paling tahan terhadap alkohol diantara mereka berempat.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar sesaat, Naruto segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya. Melihat sebuah pesan yang tertera dilayar ponsel, Naruto menatap kaget untuk sesaat.

_From: Hinata-hime_

_U-umm, Naruto-kun soal yang tadi aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Dan ughh aku juga minta maaf telah salah paham padamu minggu kemarin. Shikamaru-kun dan Sasuke-kun sudah menjelaskan padaku semuanya saat kau pingsan, bahkan Kiba-kun menunjukan video rekaman cctv yang menunjukan kalau kau memang hanya menolong gadis itu dan tidak sedang berbuat macam-macam. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Naruto-kun~ selamat malam N-naruto-kun~ ^_^_

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat isi pesan Hinata. Menoleh kearah teman-temannya yang kini tengah tertidur pulas, Naruto tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis. Bukankah kalian hanya tinggal menunjukan bukti itu pada Hinata dan semuanya akan beres. Kenapa kalian menyiksaku dengan menyuruhku mengatakan hal-hal aneh pada Hinata?! Ugh sialan!

Dengan raut wajah kesal, Naruto memandang ketiga temannya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Namun raut wajah kesal itu segera berganti dengan senyum penuh makna.

"Benar-benar teman sialan!"

.

.

.

**The End ..**

A/N: Ini fic Oneshot buat seru-seruan aja. Ikut event juga si, cuma pasti gabakal masuk nominasi.

Jangan tanya-tanya kapan SOM update. On-progress ya, santuy. Gw sibuk ama kerjaan, terus ide juga lagi agak mentok.

Terima kasih sebelumnya~ sampai jumpa~


End file.
